Gravity
by therapyx
Summary: A year ago Eli had left Clare behind to full fill his dream, But what happens when he comes back to visit? Will she forgive him for leaving? better then sounds rating might change later on in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I am back and I would just like to take the time out to apologize to the people who I disappointed with my last story, don't worry have already apologized for it. So I wrote it over again I hope this is like no onr's because if it is im truly sorry but I haven't read one like im still going to use the famous thing idea but its totally mixed up. Oh and the characters are ooc well they will be in later chapters except for Eli well kind of.**

**But anyways enough with my rambling here is my story.**

**I do not own Degrassi sadly...**

**Clare's Point of View **

_Gravity._ Every time I heard that word I wanted to throw something or smash my radio. That is all people ever talked about was Gravity this or Gravity that. God now Im starting to think about it. People don't get why I hate it so much they just don't but they also don't get the lead guitarist of the band was a boy I had taken away from me. The only one who fully understood was Adam, Alli and Drew.

Your all probably wondering what Im talking about right ?. Well lets just go back a year ago to when Degrassi had their annual talent show.

Adam, Eli and I were all sitting around the picnic table outside of the school where Eli was playing his guitar and Adam and I were listening. Then Alli and Drew had come to join at us. I still hated Drew for what he did to my best friend at Vegas Night. But if she can forgive him I guess it was just something I was going to have to live with.

"Hey Eli" said Drew all of a sudden

"Yeah?" asked Eli looking up from his guitar

"You should totally sign up for the talent show next week and play your guitar" he replied. Adam and Alli had nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't know I don't really like playing in front a bunch of people" he said

"Oh but come on your playing outside here right now in front of the school" said Adam

"Do you see anyone else around ?' asked Eli

"No" mumbled Adam

"Exactly" said Eli

"Clare come on help us out on this one" said Alli. I looked up from my lunch noticing every one had their eyes on me waiting for me to answer like it was my decision or something.

"Why must everyone be looking at me, no don't answer that one" I said looking at Eli who had his mouth open as he was about to speak. He shut it.

"Come on Clare tell him he should sign up" said Drew

"I think their right you should sign up for it" I said looking at Eli who was glaring at me like I was doing something wrong. I smiled at him and he did his signature smirk.

"You know Clare if I sign up for this thing all the girls in the school might just be crawling all over me and I might not have anytime for you what so ever" he said and smiled as soon as he saw my face turn from happy to annoyed

.

"On second thought never mind don't sign up" I mumbled

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder and leaned over and whispered in my ear" Don't worry blue eyes noone could ever take me away from you"he whispered.

That was a year ago.

Eli did end up signing up for the talent show and then later on like what was said before all the girls started to drool over him. It was starting to bug me but Eli always promised nothing would happen and that I was stuck with him.

Then one unexpected day changed all of that. It was the middle of summer and Adam, Alli, Drew and I were all at the Dot waiting for Eli. He told us he had some exciting news for us all. While we were waiting we all tried to guess what it was that he had to tell us. Then the bell above the door had dinged and in walked Eli he had the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen. Well actually that is the only smile I had ever saw from him. He walked over to our table and sat down beside Adam and I.

"So what's the news ?" asked Drew

"Well remember the talent show right ?" he asked. We all nodded our heads "And remember how after wards I had started that band with those guys we had meet ?" he asked again and once again we all nodded our heads.

"Will you just get to it" said Adam who was clearly getting annoyed

"Well we were playing at this place last night and after the show we were offered a deal that we simply couln't refuse to take" he replied

"That offer is ?" asked Alli

"Well see the guy had said that he was a manger and he had really liked us so he offered us a record deal" he replied.

"Eli that is so awesome, isn't that awesome Clare?" asked Alli

I faked a smile. I already knew where this was going I heard Eli talking about it with his dad last night when I went over there to give him his English assignment. He didn't know I knew because I left before he could see me. "Yes it's great" I said my voice was flat

"Is everything alright Clare ?" asked Adam

"Yes everything is just peachy let Eli continue with his big news " I said the sarcasm dripping out of my mouth like venom.

"Alright anyways so we accepted to take it but there's a problem" he mumbled

"That problem being ?" asked Adam

Eli shook his head and looked down. I was getting fed up with this so the next words to come out of my mouth were a total shocker.

"Eli is leaving us all behind to go to California to live out his dream, but it's whatever right at least he will be living out his dream so why should he care if any of us hurt over it" with saying that I got up and stormed out of the Dot and ran all the way home.

All that night Eli had tried to call me. But I just ignored him and when he showed up at my house I told my mom to tell him I was sick and didn't want to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here is my second chapter.**

**Read and review please **

**I do not own Degrassi sadly**

**Clare's Point of View **

_Back to the present._

Adam and I were in his car heading towards the Dot to meet up with Alli and Drew when they started to talk about Gravity on the radio. They were going on about how the group was going to be taking a break and long vacation until they had to leave for their tour in a couple of weeks. Also how they would be doing a last concert tonight somewhere in New York.

I suddenly got fed up with it and turned down the volume of the radio. Adam cleared his throat and glanced over at me. I knew something was up.

"What's up Adam?" I asked

He looked over at me and shook his head "Uh nothing" he replied

"Adam don't lie to me I know you" I said

He scratched the back of his head "I can't tell you I promised I would keep my mouth shut about it" he said

I crossed my arms and sighed loudly. Adam knew I was annoyed with him.

"Are we almost there?" I asked flatly looking out the window

"Well why don't you look around" he replied

I looked and noticed that we were indeed parked out in front of The Dot. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out slamming the door behind me. As I stopped into the little restaurant everyone's head turned and looked at me and started to whisper.

The whispering and looks had started a couple weeks after Eli left. I was now known as the girl that Elijah Goldsworthy had left behind for better things. I was so sick of the stares and whispering but there was nothing I could do about it because they just wouldn't stop.

"Clare we're over here" said Alli who was sitting in the corner at a table with Drew waving her arms. I smiled and walked over to their table and sat down and join them. A few minutes later Adam had joined us but I refused to look at him.

"What happened between you two?" asked Drew looking in between Adam and me

"Oh I don't know why not ask Adam, wait no he probably won't tell you either since he's keeping it a secret and can't tell anybody" I snapped crossing my arms

Drew coughed and Alli looked away.

"Wait you two know"? I asked

"Yes" squeaked Alli

"Great just great" I said sarcastically. Eli had really rubbed off on me.

"Clare don't be mad if I could tell you I would but I just can't well we can't not yet" cried Alli. As you can see Alli hated it when I was mad at her or at any of them for a matter of fact. That's why I was never mad at them for too long.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. She smiled she knew she had defeated me.

"What can I get you guys?" asked Peter as he stopped at our table and pulled out his pad and pen.

"I'll have a coke, burger with everything on it and fries" replied Drew

"I'll have just a coke and fries" replied Adam

"I'll have the chicken ceaser salad and a coke" replied Alli

"Make that two" I replied as Peter wrote it all down and left to go get our drinks. "So when can I know then guys?" I asked

"Soon Clare we promise" replied Adam as the other two nodded their heads in agreement

"Just a couple more days Clare you can hang in for the time being right?" asked Alli

"I suppose" I mumbled as Peter brought us back our food and drinks. We all ate in silence.

**Eli's Point of View**

_I was going back to Toronto._

I still couldn't believe they were letting us go home for a couple of weeks before our tour. Usually they never let us do this sort of thing but this time was different. When I found out a couple of weeks ago that I would be able to go home the first person I called was Adam.

Yes I still keep in touch with him all the time I mean how else would I know what was happening back home and how a certain blue eye girl was doing. I would call her myself but that wouldn't turn out good. I could already see it now I calling her only to have her hang up after I say hi. Yes so not going to call her.

"Eli phone's for you it's that Adam dude" said Jake as he walked into my room and handed me the phone

"Thanks" I said taking it from him as he left the room "Adam what's wrong I just talked to you like four hours ago?" I asked

"Nothing's wrong god Eli I didn't think it was such a bad thing to want to talk to my best friend two times in one day "he said clearly offended and then I heard a big bang and someone screamed

"What's going on over there are the famous Torres brothers having a party?" I laughed

"No Alli and Clare just broke something" he replied

"Clare's there?" I asked

"All the time ever since- eh never mind can't tell you that" he replied. I suddenly started to get jealous for some reason

"What do you mean ever since what? Are you two dating" I choked on the last word. I couldn't picture Adam and Clare dating. I especially couldn't see Adam doing that to me especially when he knew I still loved her

"Uh no ew that girl is like my sister god Eli don't ever think that again I mean Clare's pretty and that but no I would never date her that's like just no" he replied

"Well then what are you talking about"? I asked

"It's nothing I can't talk to you about its kind of personal for me to talk about with anyone else" he replied

"Oh okay so what's up what do you want?" I asked

"Nothing it's just that I don't know I really miss you bro a lot" he replied

"I miss you too Adam but I'll be there in a couple days" I said

"Oh about that you're still coming to stay with Drew and I right?" he asked

I laughed "Of course I am where else am I going to stay?" I asked .Clearly Adam must of forgot that my mom and dad had moved away from Toronto a couple of months ago because they wanted to be closer to my mom's mom.

"Well you could always stay on the street outside "he joked

I rolled my eyes. "Oh because leaving me outside will be great Adam, you might just get asked so many questions for why it is you left a rock start out on the street" I said

"Damn it I forgot that" he said sarcastically

Just then Jake and Ryan had walked into my room pointing at their watches. I had forgotten today that we had one last meeting discussing our tour before we could come home.

"Hey Adam I'll call you later alright I have a meeting to go to" I said

"Fine bye I'll talk to you later then"

"Bye Adam" I said hanging up the phone and headed out to where the rest of the band was waiting for me.

**Alright I realize how horrible this chapter was I had some trouble with it and that's why it took awhile to update but it will get better I promise**

**Review please**

**Should I continue ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the third chapter.**

**I do not own Degrassi sadly.**

**Read and Review **

**Clare's Point of View **

**Two Days Later**

I was sitting at Drew and Adam's alone waiting for them and Alli to get back from the airport. They wouldn't tell me or give me a clue on why they were going to the airport. I seriously think it was because they were going to pick up his Mom and Dad since they were away on vacation. But then again they had just left the day before. So I was clueless on to what they were doing. They also said that this was the secret that they had been keeping from me. Honestly if they set me up with some freak. I was going to kill them I honestly will. I was so sick of it after Eli had left they had started to set me up on these blind dates with people and I got so sick of it but did I tell them that?. No I didn't. I did though after this one guy had tried to go too far with me.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts because my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I looked down at the caller id to see it was my mother.

"Hello"

"Clare Diane Edwards where are you?" she said furiously

"I'm at Adam's, I left you a note" I replied

"Did you forget that we had made plans today since your sister will be returning tomorrow? " She asked

"Of course I didn't mom but I forgot I had to do a project with Adam and its due on Monday" I lied. Well it wasn't really all a lie we did have a project that was due but not for another two weeks. I just didn't want to go home to be with my mom and her new boyfriend.

"Well make sure to be home by then seven" she said

"I will mom talk to you when I get home" I said

"Bye sweetie" she said then hung up.

My mom had started seeing her new boyfriend Rick a couple of months after my dad and her had finalized their divorce. I of course thought it was kind of fast that they both had moved on so quickly but what can I do about it? Nothing. I hated going home because Rick was always drunk and sometimes when it was really bad he would abuse me. I tried to tell my mom once but she wouldn't believe me over him.

I was once pulled out of my thoughts when the front door had slammed shut and in marched Alli.

"Whoa calm down what's wrong with you?" I asked by the look on her face she looked pissed.

"Drew is driving me insane" she said

"Why what's wrong what happened?" I asked

"Well we were sitting at the airport right and there were these girls-"she started

"Oh Alli let me guess Drew started to flirt with them?" I asked

"Yes Clare what the hell do I do so wrong? Why aren't I just enough for him anymore?" she asked

"Honestly Alli you need to talk to him about this" I replied

"Talk I've tried to talk to him before" she said

"Well try harder, anyways speaking of the boys where are Drew and Adam?' I asked

"Oh they went to go get some food they will be back soon they just dropped me off because I couldn't stand being in the car with them anymore" she replied

"So why did you guys go to the airport anyways?" I asked

I watched her hesitate with giving me the answer

"We uh went to pick up Drew and Adam's cousin" she replied

"And I couldn't come why?" I asked

"Because we had no room to fit you in the car" she replied

"Right whatever" I said rolling my eyes. I then picked up the remote and turned on the TV. I went through the channels but there was nothing on so I turned it back off. "What are we going to do till they get back?" I asked

"Well I was hoping we could talk about something" she said

"What is it now Alli?" I asked

"What would you do if Eli were to oh I don't know come back for a visit?" she asked

"Kill myself" I replied

"Really Clare be serious" she said

"Ignore him, why are you trying to tell me something?" I asked

"No I was just wondering" she said picking up one of Mrs. Torres magazines and flipped through it.

**Eli's Point of View**

It felt so good to be back in Toronto. When I stepped off of the plane I almost peed myself. That's how happy I was to be home of course I had to disguise myself so no one saw me. I got a laugh of it though because when I walked over to where Adam and the others were standing Alli thought I was some robber so she started to beat me with her purse. She stopped as soon as she realized who I was. I was actually sad that Clare wasn't with them. But Adam told me she was back at the house. He also told me not to be surprised if she didn't want to even be in the same room as I did. But honestly I knew what he was saying I understood.

"So Eli ready to see Clare tonight?" asked Drew as we turned into the Dot. We were picking up food for tonight

"Honestly no I'm kind of scared to see what will happen" I replied

"I wouldn't blame her for what she does" said Adam

"Yes Adam we have been through this a million times I know this already" I said

"Did you want to come in with us or stay in here?" asked Drew

"I'll come in with you guys" I replied grabbing my sunglasses and putting them on along with my hood from my hoodie.

"The usual?' asked Peter

"You know it oh and the girl's usual too oh and what do you want?" asked Drew

"Just get me a burger, fries and a coke" I replied

"Make that two of my usual" said Drew

"Where are the girl's anyway?" asked Peter as he came back to the counter

"At the house waiting for us" replied Adam

"Oh I forgot to ask how Clare is doing with the whole Rick thing?" he asked

I looked at Adam and Drew who both looked at each other and then at Peter.

"She's fine it's hard but she will be okay" replied Adam

Alright so I was officially lost who the hell was Rick and why is Clare being brought into this.

Once we were back in Drew's car I asked the question that had been on my mind since Peter had mentioned the whole Rick thing.

"Who's Rick?" I asked

"Clare's mom's new boyfriend" replied Adam

"Oh well did he do something to her?" I asked

"Honestly Eli this isn't something I should be telling you" replied Adam

"Alright whatever then" I said

"Yo Eli listen to this their talking about you on the radio" said Drew turning up the radio

_Lead Guitarist Elijah Goldsworthy of Gravity was caught leaving the rehab centre yesterday in New York. Sources say he was visiting a friend but others had claim that Goldsworthy was in rehab for himself because of a drug problem that he had. Now we don't really know the full story on this but seeing the way that he had been acting for the last couple of shows you could tell something was up._

Drew turned the radio down and Adam turned around to look at me. I was in for some deep shit.

"Goldsworthy you better start explaining yourself" said Adam

" A couple months ago I had started using crystal meth and it got really bad so for the past month I had been under watch and yesterday before I came here I had go check in with the doctors there to show them that I was clean enough to come on here by myself" I said

"Why did you do it Eli?" asked Drew as we turned into the Torres driveway

"Because I was just living up to the rocker life style and I was stupid" I replied

"Oh I'd say you were stupid and if Clare hears this well then you can really forget trying to get her back then" said Adam as we stepped out of the car. They grabbed the food and I grabbed my bags. When we walked inside Alli was waiting there for us arms crossed and looked pissed off.

"Where's Clare?" asked Adam

"She's in the bathroom" she snapped

"What's wrong?" asked Drew

"Oh now you care" she replied

"Alli not now" said Adam

Then there were footsteps on the stairs. We watched as Clare came down the stairs well actually I was the only one really watching her. The others were waiting to see what would happen.

"So I'm guessing this was the secret?" asked Clare looking at me with total hatred

Alli looked away and Drew and Adam both nodded their heads.

"Well this is great and here I thought it was your actual cousin Adam now I'm disappointed to learn that it's just a fucking pathetic drug addicted rock star" she said

For some reason it coming from her mouth really hurt.

"So I'm guessing you two listened to the radio then" said Drew

"Yes and I think it's time Clare and I leave" said Alli grabbing her purse from the coat rack

"Alli wait you and I we need to talk" said Drew grabbing a bag that had his and Allis food inside of it and he grabbed two of the drinks and started to head upstairs probably to his room. I watched Alli hesitate and then rolled her eyes at Clare and followed him upstairs. This left Adam, Clare and me standing there in complete awkwardness

**What a fail that was eh ? rememeber to read and review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**All right here is chapter four I am sorry for the long wait but I am grounded for a couple weeks and the only time I can really work on this is in school until my grounding is up LOL **

**Clare's Point of View **

Awkward, That's what it was when Alli and Drew had went up stairs to talk. I didn't know what to do or really say. I mean I was pissed he was here and I just couldn't stand to see him but at the same time I missed him and I wanted to say something to him. But I just couldn't because that would be showing a sign of weakness and that was something I was not going to show him. I was not going to just all of a sudden start talking to him. I wasn't just going to forgive him like that for leaving me behind even though he promised nothing like that would ever happen. No if he wanted forgiveness he was going to have to work for it and working for it was going to be thought.

"So Clare ready to go back to school Monday?" asked Adam. He was obviously trying to make it not so awkward. But this wasn't really helping at all. I glared at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Not really" I replied

"Why not?"asked Adam

"You know why Adam so stop trying to act like this isn't awkward because you damn well know it is" I snapped at him

"All right I was just trying to start up a conversation sheesh no need to b so bitchy" he said. I rolled my eyes

"So Eli what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Adam looking over at Eli

"Maybe he want's go to sell some drugs to all of his little groupies" I said as I got up from the couch and stormed out of the living room into the kitchen. I let out a tiny scream and hit my head off the wall not on an accident either. A few minutes later there were footsteps behind me and in walked Adam.

"What the hell was that?' asked Adam

"What the hell was what?" I asked

"Maybe he wants to go sell some drugs to all of his little groupies" he repeated the words I had said earlier

"Well what did you want me to say, God Adam I still can't believe you brought him here" I said

"Well this is my house" he said

"I know that but with me here you know how I feel about all of this" I said

"It's the only thing I could get you to do to stay because if I told you whom we were really brining home you would have been gone before we got here" he said

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked

"No, I just I don't know I want you two to really work this out" he said

"Not going to happen" I said

"Why not Clare come on the guy is really hurting, he really misses you" he said, I snorted and Adam raised his eyebrow at me.

"I highly doubt that one" I said

"Why do you think he is here instead with the rest of his band who had went to Mexico for their two weeks off" he said?

"To see you of course " I said

"Im not the only reason he is here" he said

"I can't Adam I just can't" I said

"Why not Clare?" he asked

"You know damn well why Adam im afraid" I replied

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" he asked

I looked at him, "Im afraid to forgive him to get close to him again because I know in two weeks he will be gone again and I just I can't let myself hurt any more I just can't" I replied

"Clare come on at least talk to him please the boy in there is hurting" he said

"No Adam not yet not until I fully understand what I want, not yet I still haven't completely forgiven him yet" I said

"That's understandable im sure he would give you all the time you needed wouldn't you Eli?" asked Adam as Eli himself had walked into the kitchen

"All the time she needs" replied Eli

I glared at Adam "Please tell me he has not been standing there the whole time" I whined

"Uh not the whole time just most of it" he replied

I moved around the kitchen so I was now standing in front of Adam and smacked him upside the head

"Jeez women what is your problem?" asked Adam

"You" I replied

"Well here's a really weird question, now that we have all of this out of the way do you think you will be at least able to be in the same room as him?" asked Adam

I thought about it for a second and crossed my arms "I will talk to you but it doesn't mean I am forgiving you or anything im still quite mad at you" I said looking at Eli who was looking back at me with a bit of hope in his eyes

"That's fine' he said

"Do you two hear that?' Adam asked suddenly

"Hear what" replied Eli

"Listen" said Adam. We were all quiet when all of a sudden we heard a bed squeaking upstairs" Oh God their making mini Alli and Drew's up there somebody shoot me now" he wined

"Oh give it a rest Adam it's not like they haven't done it before with us here" I said, Adam's face was priceless when I said this.

"Wha-aa-aaat are you saying?" asked Adam

"Adam remember that time you and I were watching that movie down in the living room and Alli and Drew were upstairs and you kept hearing all of those noises and I told you it was nothing, yeah well I lied it was actually Alli and Drew you know making love" I replied

"I hate you" he said

"No, you don't" I smiled

"Yes I really do I can't believe you had lied to me sheesh Clare I thought you were my friend" he laughed

"Oh stop being such a baby about it" I laughed

"Well in that case I don't want to hear the moans and noises any more let's go do something guys please?"asked Adam

"All right fine lets go" I replied as we all hurried out of the house.

**Eli's Point of View **

So that was it Clare, Adam and I had left the house. Where we were going, I had no clue. I was in the backseat while Adam and Clare were up front talking about something that had happened at school. I honestly felt out of place while they talked about school it just feels really weird not being able to talk with them about it. But that was my own choice I had left school to full fill my dream. Sometimes I wonder why I ever did it, why I had ever left Degrassi behind, why I didn't just finish school before full filling my dream and why I let the best person in my life slip away from me. I knew things would have been different if I just stayed here but this was a really big chance for me and I didn't want to pass it up.

The whole time we were in the car. I watched Clare. No, I wasn't trying to be creepy or stalkerish or anything but there are some things I haven't noticed till now about her. She had changed since I had last seen her. Her hair was a bit longer and a bit curlier then it was before. I also noticed that she still had the earing from our first date in and that brought a smile to my lips. What I hate most about leaving though? Is that I had broken my promise to Clare I had told her nothing would tear us a part and what happens six months later? I broke it and left her. I really wish I hadn't I missed being with her, I missed holding her hand, kissing her soft lips and just being able to call her mine. I know she isn't going to forgive me that easily especially now that she knows about me going to rehab.

I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't heard Adam saying my name over and over again.

"Eli" said Adam for what I guess was the millionth time

"What sorry I was thinking about something" I said snapping back into reality

"Oh what were you thinking about?" he asked smiling at me through the mirror he knew damn well what I was thinking about but I wasn't going to tell him that, Instead I just shot him a look and then looked over at Clare and he just smiled even wider. I swear sometimes that kid has problems.

"So where are we going?" I asked changing the subject

"Somewhere we haven't been in a while" replied Clare. Im surprised she was the one that had replied to my question I wasn't expecting it

"And that would be where?" I asked

Adam and Clare both looked at each other and I was really confused,

"To the uh old abandon church" replied Adam

Oh no. Please tell me he was joking. I didn't want to go back there it brought back too many memories. Mostly good but some bad. Clare and I had our actual first fight there it was actually kind of stupid if you asked me. But there were also a lot of good ones like the party that Adam had threw where Clare and I had laid in the hammock and watched the stairs, also the time Clare and I had a picnic there that was perfect. Adam must have seen the look on my face because he suddenly turned the car in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" asked Clare a bit of annoyance in her voice

"I just remembered I want to show you guys something that Drew, Alli and I had found one day" he replied turning into a little parking spot in front of the woods.

"Oh Adam do you plan on murdering us or something Adam?" I joked

"No sounds tempting but come on follow me" he said jumping out. Clare and I followed him out. We all walked in silence in a line Adam was in the middle of us of course. We kept walking for about twenty minutes when we finally came to an opening. Clare and I moved up and stared at it in awe. When we turned around, we noticed that Adam was no longer with us. That asshole he had planned to do this to us all along. Clare and I looked at each other and then looked away from each other. She went to sit on the rock while I just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

**Read and review please? So what do you guys think am I going to fast about this or not ? Give me your honest opinion about it I don' mind and if you have any idea's let me know I love it when people give me ideas or something I should add and once again I am sorry for mot updating sooner the only time I get to type this right now is at school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: alright guys I am so sorry for the late update but I've been really busy with school and just got un grounded.**

**Oh my god who else is freaking about the new chapter of degrassi I know I am god why can't they just leave Eli and Clare alone? But whatever they do it will still be for me at least ECLARE FOREVER.**

**Anyways here's chapter five.**

**Eli's Point of View**

I was still standing there looking out at the lake when from behind me Clare had cleared her throat trying to get my attention or so I think she was.

"This is really dumb you know" she said

"What is?" I asked

"Us not talking I guess I mean I know part of this is my fault because I acted like a bitch towards you but it's still stupid" she replied

I turned around to face her. She was looking straight at me.

"It's not your fault really I'm the one to blame for all of this" I said

"No it really isn't Eli" she said

"Yes Clare it is if I hadn't of left it wouldn't be so weird between us" I said

"You were just following your dream" she said

I really had no idea what to say next. I was still in shock that she was actually talking to me when like a few hours ago she hated my guts.

"Do you think we could put aside our fighting until I at least leave in a couple of weeks?" I asked

She smiled like actually smiled at me, which of course made me smile.

"I suppose we can" she replied as she walked over to me and stood there just looking at me. Then the next thing I knew she was hugging me.

"May I ask what this is for?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her

"I actually don't know I uh guess I just miss hugging you, so shut up and enjoy it" she said

So that's what I did I just shut up and enjoyed it.

"So it's a good thing Adam's not here" I said suddenly

"Oh yeah and why is that a good thing?" asked Adam as he walked out into the clearing and just like that I hated him for ruining this moment because Clare suddenly moved away from me.

"Just because, anyways where the hell did you go off to?" I asked

"Oh well I forgot something in the car so I went to grab it" he replied

"And you couldn't of at least told us?" asked Clare

"Nope see it was all a part of my master plan to get you two alone" he said smiling

"Is that so, well do you know what happens to people that do those sort of things? I asked

He gave me a really confused look, I looked over at Clare and she smiled. She knew exactly what I was planning on doing to him.

"No I don't but I'm sure you're going to tell me" he replied

"More like show you" I mumbled

With that I walked over to him, picked him up and started to walk towards the lake. He then started to catch on and started to punch my back and kick wildly.

"Come on Eli don't do this please" he pleaded

"No matter how much you plead and cry I'm not going to stop" I said

"Come on Eli leave the poor guy alone" said Clare

"Why should I?" I asked turning around to face her

"Because all he did was leave us alone for at least twenty minutes unless you hate being alone with me" she said

Was she really going to play this game now?

"You know that not true" I said

"Then put me down" said Adam

I sighed "Fine"

"Thank you" he said running off towards Clare

"What do you think she is going to protect you?" I asked

"I know she will" he replied

"Is that so?" I asked

"It is even ask her right Clare you would protect me from Eli?" he asked her

"What's there to protect Eli wouldn't hurt you" she replied

"Is that what you think shesh women you should have been with us on guy's night" he said

"Oh you know I would have love to if I were a guy" she said

"Wait you mean you're not? I always thought you were" joked Adam. Clare punched him in the arm

"You know by saying that you just called me gay" I said

"Right I forgot not" he said

"Are you sure I can't hurt him?" I asked

"Violence is not the answer Eli how many times must I tell you two this till you get it in your heads" she replied. I rolled my eyes. That was just like her to say that.

"Alright before this turns into something else I think we should get going besides don't you have to be home in a bit Clare?" asked Adam. I was disappointed I really didn't want Clare to leave at all.

"Actually do you think it would be alright if I stayed with you tonight?" she asked Adam

"He's doing it again isn't he?" he asked

She nodded her head. I was confused on what they were talking about but I didn't want to ask so I just let it go.

"Then I suppose you can stay with us I mean you practically live there anyway" he said as we all headed back to his car. When we got back to the house Alli and Drew were done doing whatever it was they were doing. So we all watched movies the rest of the night until it was time for them to all go to bed because they had school in the morning.

Since I don't have school in the morning I just stayed up, I wasn't really tired anyway. I continued to watch TV, but since there was nothing really good on I turned it off and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat or drink. I was just going to grab for the cookies when someone had cleared their throat behind me and I literally jumped.

"Wow who knew you would get scared that easily" giggled the voice. I knew that voice, well of course I knew that voice it was the voice in my dreams ever since I left her behind a year ago.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people" I said turning around. There stood Clare wearing a long t-shirt. Please tell me she had on something underneath or I might just loose it right then and there. But all of a sudden I was nervous." Uh w-what a-are you uh d-doing up anyways?" I asked. Oh smooth Eli stutter in front of her make it obvious she's making you nervous.

"Am I making Elijah Goldsworthy nervous or something?" she giggled

"Not at all" I replied

"What a lie" she said

"So you never answered my question what are you doing up?" I asked

She walked over and sat on the counter and I went to stand in front of her

"I can't sleep, haven't in a while actually" she replied

"Can I ask why?" I asked

"Just stuff at home with my mom and her boyfriend" she replied

"Oh when did your mom get a new boyfriend?" I asked

"A few months ago" she replied

"Is that why you're staying the night here because of them or something?" I asked

"Yeah actually it is, but I'm always here usually never home, I don't like being home" she replied

"I'm sorry" I said even though I had no clue why I was sorry I just felt like I had to say it

"Nothing to be sorry for" she said

"Did life really get that bad after I left you Clare?" I asked. I knew I was going to be hitting a nerve with her but I really needed to know

She looked at me but she didn't need to answer because I saw it in her eyes. I saw it all flash in her eyes, however stupid that may sound to people. Now I was starting to think about how I betrayed her and left her behind and I started to feel sick.

"Eli don't you dare start to feel bad for leaving me behind" she said getting off the counter and coming to stand in front of me she reached up and touched her hand to my face and started to rub her thumb on my cheek

"Why?" I whispered

"Because I don't want you to feel bad Eli, I know you don't believe me because I acted like I hated you but that's only because I was hurt because I knew I would never see you again, but deep down Eli I was proud of you I really was and I will always be proud of you, you took a chance and your dream had come true" she replied

"I never stopped thinking about you that night you know I felt like utter shit because I knew I was hurting you, but there's nothing to be proud of me Clare I'm a fuck up" I said

"You are not a fuck up" she said

"I am Clare I started using drugs just to take away the pain and make myself feel better and I screwed up big time with you" I said

"Eli listen to me you are not a fuck up if you remember clearly I was the one that told you to go for that whole talent show thing and about the whole drugs thing I still can't believe you did something like that, but you are not a fuck up alright you're not "she said I seriously felt like breaking down and crying right there in front of her but I didn't I tried to be as strong as possible." Don't let me ever hear you say that again I swear because if you do I will murder you in your sleep" she said

I smiled at her and she smiled back and then opened her arms and I walked right into them and she hugged me. It felt nice to be held by someone I haven't been hugged like this since the last time I hugged her like a year and a half ago. Then I started to cry the tears had just started to poor out of me.

Her arms around me had tightened.

"Don't cry Eli please don't cry" she said

"It's kind of hard not to with talking about these kind of things" I said wiping my eyes, I then looked at her and her bangs were out of place so I went to move them back into place but when I did I noticed something. So I moved them and saw the big cut on her head that was starting to scar over. I touched it and she winced "What happened?" I whispered

"My mom's boyfriend was drunk one night and his son was over and they got into a fight and I had gotten in the way" she replied

"Oh Clare does it hurt?" I asked

"Not as bad as it did before it's still sore though" she replied

"I'm so sorry" I said as I hugged her again. I looked over at the clock and it read 12:00 and I knew Clare should be getting to bed. "You should get to bed" I said letting her go

She looked over at the clock "Wow I guess I should so I guess Goodnight" she said

"Goodnight Clare" I said as she walked out into the hall way. I wasn't alone for more than five minutes when she had walked back in

"Hey where are you sleeping tonight?" she asked

I looked at her "The living room on the pull out why?" I asked

She started to shake her head "Come sleep with me please?" she asked

"Are you sure about that?" I asked

She rolled her eyes" It's not like anything is going to happen" she replied

"If you insist" I said

"I do so come on lets go" she said as we both made our way upstairs to the only guestroom in the house.

**So what did you think ? read and review please and give me your honest opinion on this please **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is Chapter six, read and review please ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi because if I did Eclare wouldn't be going through what their going to be going through**

**Clare's Point of View **

_Softness._ That's what I felt when I moved my hand over my pillow or so I thought it was my pillow. But I don't ever remember it being this soft and silky. I opened one of my eye's too look at what I was feeling but as soon as they were opened they were closed again because laying in the bed beside me was none other then Eli. I forgot I told him to come sleep with me. I opened my eyes again too look at him. He was so adorable when he slept.

I must have been watching him too long because suddenly he opened his eyes and looked right back at me. Of course he had that stupid smirk I fell in love with in the first place on his face and I knew there was a smart ass comment coming from him soon.

"Am I really that attractive to watch when I sleep?" he asked

"I wasn't watching you sleep" I replied trying to hide the blush that was now on my cheeks

"Oh really then what were you watching?" he asked propping his head up on his hand that was now under his head and looked at me

"There was uh a fly on your face" I quickly replied

"That's funny because I didn't feel anything on it" he said

Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door

"What?" I asked

"Is uh Eli in there with you?" asked Adam

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't why" I replied

"Oh god please tell me you two weren't making mini Eli's, one is enough already" he groaned

"Do you honestly think I would do that to this world" I said

"Excuse me but I'm right here you know" said Eli

"Oh god he is in there with you but hurry up Clare we have to leave in a bit" he said as he started to walk down to the hallway and back to the stairs

"Who has to go to class on a Sunday anyways?" asked Eli

"It's this class that Adam and I are taking I don't know it's weird" I replied

"I'd say it's weird so what time will you guys be back by?" he asked

"Probably three why going to miss Adam that much?" I asked as I got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser that Adam had let me have and grabbed some clothes

"Nope I was just wondering so weird question here you're still mad at me aren't you?" he asked

"I'm not mad I haven't fully forgave you but I'm not mad" I replied as I made my way to the washroom that was connected to the room

"I guess that's better then nothing" he said as I shut the door. I stripped off my pjs and got dressed. When I exited the washroom Eli was nowhere to be found, he probably went downstairs with Adam. I went over to the mirror ran my brush through my hair and then sprayed myself with some of my and coconut perfume, grabbed my bags and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"It's about time you joined us" said Drew from the table who was just shoving chocolate chip pancakes down his throat

"Must you really eat like a pig?" I asked him as I grabbed a cup and poured myself some coffee.

"It's in my nature" he replied

"Right your nature well is it also in your nature not to pick up after yourself?" asked Adam who was also sitting at the table eating chocolate chip pancakes

"Of course that's why I have you" he replied

"Wow Drew so nice of you to think as your slave instead of your brother" snorted Adam

"Wait where is Eli?" I asked them as I sat down at the table

"I'm right here I was in the washroom, why did you miss me?" he asked as he sat down with us

"No not really" I replied

"So you two what happened last night, why were you sleeping with Clare last night?" asked Drew

"Because she asked me too" replied Eli

"You asked him to wait am I missing something I thought you hated his guts and never wanted to speak to him again" said Drew

"Things change Drew" I said

"I'd say things changed" he said

"Does this mean you have forgave him?" asked Adam

"Almost he's not fully forgiven yet" I replied

"That's understandable so Eli what are you up to today?" asked Adam

"I don't know I have to stop by the recording studio to pick something up for my agent and then I'll probably explore around town" he replied

"Why not go visit your parent's?" I asked

"Obviously Adam didn't tell you but they don't exactly live in Toronto anymore" he replied

"Oh where are they?" I asked

"Vancouver" he replied

"Well I hate to break this moment but Clare and I really need to get going" said Adam as he stood up and I followed him and got up as well and went over to sink to put my cup into it. Eli had walked with us out to the front. We just all stood there in silence for a bit until Adam had left to go start the car. When he was gone I stood there and just looked at Eli and he stared back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?' he asked breaking the silence

"I d-d-don't k-no-now" I stuttered. Oh great Clare now he's going to think you have a problem or something

"Am I making you nervous?" he smirked

"No not really" I replied as Adam honked the horn telling me to hurry up

"Sure I'm not anyways I guess you should get going I'll talk to you later Miss Nervous" he said before he walked into the living room.

I stood there for a second wondering what the hell was that. Whatever it was I guess it will be dealt with after I get home because right now im on the verge of having to take the bus to school if I don't hurry up or Adam will simply kill me for taking a long time. With that I walked out and got into the car with Adam as we made our way to school.

When we got home no one was here. Eli was gone probably still at the recording studio or still wandering around town and Drew was probably with Alli. So to kill the time Adam and I had played Guitar Hero. We were just going on to our fifth round when the door had opened and in walked Eli.

"What are you guys playing?" he asked as he came in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What does it look like" replied Adam holding up the guitar and waving it infront of him

"Right can I play?" he asked

"Please god Clare is so ugh" said Adam

"He's just mad that I keep beating him" I said as Adam playfully shoved me and I stuck my tongue out at him

"No your cheating" he said

"How can you possibly cheat on this game?" I asked

"It's you you could find a way" he replied

"Your just a really big baby and sore loser" I said handing the guitar over to Eli who took it and stood up beside Adam as I took his place on the couch.

"You two fight like a married couple I don't know how Drew puts up with you two" said Eli

"You think were bad listen to Drew and Alli" said Adam as he restarted the game

"I have before" he said

"On no you haven't Eli they have gotten worse since high school haven't they Clare" said Adam

"He's right definitely worse then high school" I said as I grabbed the phone to order pizza for supper since we will probably be playing this all night "Hey Eli what do you want on the pizza or is it the still same as high school?" I asked

"Still the same" he replied as Adam and him had finished round one and Adam let out a huge whine. Clearly Eli had beaten him, I just laughed to myself as I walked into the kitchen to order the pizza

"Clare can you grab Eli and I each a bottle of water" he said as I hung up the phone

"Why can't you get it yourself?" I asked from the kitchen

"Because were in the middle of a song please" he replied

"Your so annoying you know that" I said as I grabbed two bottles of water for the boys and walked back into the living room where they both now standing on the couch " And do you two really need to stand on the couch?" I asked

"Actually yes it is" replied Adam

"Imagine what your mom would say if she were here" I said sitting on the arm of the couch

"She would flip but do you see her around here?, No I didn't think so" he said

Just then the door bell rang. It was probably the pizza guy so I went to grab my wallet to get money out for the pizza. I opened the door and handed him the money as he handed me the pizza. I said thank you and shut the door behind me and walked back into the living room where the boy's had paused the game.

"Please tell me you did not pay for that Clare" said Adam as I set it down on the coffee table

"Okay I didn't" I said

He sighed "Clare you weren't suppose to I was suppose to pay this time" he said grabbing a peice of pizza

"Well I didn't see you getting the door or money now did I" I said as I took a bite of my slice

"I would of if you told me" he said

"No you wouldn't of I know you" I said

"Wow you two are you sure your not married?" asked Eli

Adam glared at him

"What I was just asking, you two are as bad as what Clare and I were like" he said

He was right when Eli and I had first started to date we were horrible for bickering we did indeed sound like an old married couple. We had driven up everyone up the wall because of it especially Adam.

"Excuse me but no I don't think so Clare and you were worse then this by far, So don't even think about comparing the way we argue to the way you two had argued" he said

"He is right Eli you have to admit it we were pretty bad for it" I said

"Why couldn't you just agree with me this once?" he asked

"Because that means that I would be lying" I replied

"Yes Eli and you know how much Clare hates to lie" said Adam who just smiled

"You know Adam that smile will be off your face before you know it" said Eli

"Oh really is that so and how?" he asked

"When I beat your ass in another round of guitar hero" replied Eli who got up and grabbed one of the guitars

"Right just because you got lucky all those other times doesn't mean you will beat me this time" he said getting up and grabbing the other guitar

"Oh and what makes you think that?" asked Eli

"Because Adam thinks eating will help in prove his skills" I replied

"That's because it has happened" said Adam who had started another round

"That was one time thank you very much" I said grabbing the pizza boxes and took them out to the kitchen and set them on the island. Instead of going back out there with the boys I decided to start on the work I ha to do for my class today.

After an hour I walked back out to the living room to notice that the only person there was Eli, I walked over and sat down on the couch beside him. He was watching MTV Music Videos and of course there was his bands latest music video. It was to their new song My Blue Eyed Girl.

"You know that song was about you" he said suddenly, I looked over at him and he was just staring at the tv screen.

"Don't even joke about something like that Eli" I said looking back at the tv

"I'm not I swear" he said

"Why even bother wasting a song about me?" I asked curiously

"Because Jake the lead singer asked us each to write a song about something that was important to us and before you say anything yes I know me leaving made it seem like you weren't but you were, you were really important to me and you to this day still are" he replied, I looked over at him and it seemed like his facial expression had changed because there was no longer a smirk on his face like there usually was but this time there was a small sad frown.

I honestly had no clue what to say to him, he was making it so hard to be angry with him. But now that I think of it I guess I was never actually that mad at Eli. I was mad at the people that had taken him away from me but instead of my anger going towards them it went all towards Eli.

**Don't forget to read and review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here is chapter seven, sorry for the late update I have been really busy with school and I have just been going through things,**

**Also I will probably be up dating once or twice a week I don't know yet it just depends.\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**Eli's Point of View**

I think I might of scared her when I told her that the song was written about her because now she wont even look my way or speak to me. She had went to say something but closed her mouth immediately after she opened it, So I just let it go for right now and let her think. I turned back to the T.V where the music video was just finishing and changed it to another channel.

After about thirty minutes the silence -well besides the T.V- was starting to bug me, I didn't know how much more of it I could take. So I turned the T.V off and turned towards Clare who was still seemed to be thinking or she was just really into the wall in front of her. I cleared my throat hoping to get her attention which I did. She quickly glanced over at me and then looked back to the wall.

"I'm sorry did I say the wrong thing?" I asked

Her eyebrows pinned together and she looked at me" No sorry you just caught me off guard that's all, I really wasn't expecting to hear you say something like that" she replied

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest

"Come on Eli don't make me say this" she whined

"Come on Clare just tell me"I whined back, she glared at me and I smiled

"Because I just thought you would of forgotten me and found someone better" she replied

"How many times do I have to tell you Clare there has never been somebody else" I said

"I know that now but that's what I thought before" she said playing with her hands

"Clare can I ask you something?"I asked

"You just did" she replied and smiled

"Don't be a such a smart ass" I said rolling my eyes

"I learned from the best" she said

"Are you saying I'm the best?" I asked slightly amused

"Who said I was talking about you" she replied

"Who else did you hang out with that had a smart ass kind of attitude?" I asked

"No one" she replied

"Now can I ask my question" I said

"Go ahead" she replied

"Do you think we could ever go back to the way we were, you and I?" I asked looking at her straight into her blue eyes.

"I don't know Eli" she replied

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked

"I mean I don't know it's as simple as that" she replied annoyingly

"Come on you have got to at least have a better answer then that" I said

"Alright the truth Eli honestly no I don't want to I know I said those things a couple nights ago but no I wouldn't go back to what we were at least not right now" she replied

"Why?" I asked as my throat started to tighten and I had to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat

"Because you leave in two weeks and after that I probably wouldn't see you again at least not for a while and I just don't think I could do that" she replied" You know what sucks the most about this Eli?" she asked, I shook my head. "You promised me that no one would ever take you away from me and look that is exactly what happened, you ended up breaking that promise" she replied

"Clare I'm sorry alright I really truly am sorry" I said

"Saying sorry isn't going to change my mind" she said

"Then what will?" I asked

"Nothing because my answer is final you and I will never be together" she replied as she got up and walked to the hallway, she looked back and wiped the tears spilling from her eyes. It's nice to know that this wasn't only just hurting me but her as well. But why couldn't she just get over it and be with me yes I know I wouldn't be around that much but if two people loved each other shouldn't they at least try to make it work?.

**Later**

"She broke my heart Adam" I said to Adam who was standing beside his dresser. We were in Adam's room, we had been in there for a couple of hours talking about what happened between Clare and I. Drew and him had come home twenty minutes after Clare left.

"Just like you did to her" he said walking over to the bed where I was sitting with my head in my hands and sat down beside me

"Adam what do I do, I know I messed up big time between her and I but I just want this all to be over with I want Clare back" I said

"Eli I know this sucks man but maybe you just need to let go of her, she has a point you leave in two weeks and god knows when we will see you again, you're going to be gone a lot Eli and you know Clare and how she can't handle the long distance it would kill her Eli" he said

Adam was right. I needed to let her go, I needed to forget and move on because he was right because I would never get to see her a lot. But on the other hand if I let her go then she's going to find someone better and she's going to forget about me and to her I will be a no one. I want to fight for this and that's what I'm going to do if it is the last thing I do. I will make sure Clare Edwards is **mine** again.

**A Few Days Later**

**Clare's Point of View **

I thought telling Eli that I couldn't be with him would make things better but with my stupid luck they didn't at all. I keep playing that night in my head and I feel more awful each time. I was right though Eli and I wouldn't work because he would always be gone and I would never get to see him, so that had to count for something right?, but then the more I think about it I was being just a little too harsh especially with me saying we will never be together. I loved Eli there was no doubt in my mind about that and yes I wanted to be with him, but with him being gone wouldn't that just tear us apart?. Honestly I have no clue what to do I'm so confused about this all. I guess if I want this settled then I have to talk to the one person that I need to settle this with and that was Eli.

I knocked on the front door, I honestly don't know why I was doing that but I just felt weird not knocking. Adam answered about five minutes later and looked at me confused

"You knocked why?" he asked moving out of the way so I could step in

"I don't know, Hey where's Eli?" I asked

Adam cleared his throat "He went home" he replied

"What when did this happen?" I asked. Oh god no I was too late

"He left yesterday why?" he asked

"Because I needed to talk to him about what happened" I replied

"Between the two of you right?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Well then let's see when the next available flight leaves for New York is, oh yes never mind Clare your wonderful best friend has already got a ride" he said, I really didn't know if he was trying to be funny.

"How is that?" I asked

"Her name happens to be Fiona Coyne a duh" he replied, I rolled my eyes

"So you're using me just for a ride to get to New York?" Fiona scoffed as she entered the hallway

"Of course not he's using you for other things as well" I said

"Clare shut up you sick sick girl" said Adam who was turning pink in the face, Fiona laughed and kissed his cheek

"Well Edwards if you want to come with us you better hurry up and pack we leave in an hour" she said

"Alright well then I guess I'll go home and pack and meet you guys back here"I said turning for the door

"Actually we will pick you up just so you don't have to walk all the way back here" said Adam. With that said I left so I could go home and pack.

When I got home my mom's car was in the driveway but no sign of Rick's, Thank god I really didn't want to have to tell him where it was I was going and with just my mom home it was going to be easier to convince her to let me actually go. Of course she would say yes because Adam and Fiona were going to be there with me.

"Mom where are you?" I called as I entered in the house

"In the kitchen" she called back

I made my way into the kitchen, my mom was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop in front of her probably working on something for work or something.

"What's up sweetie?" she asked as I sat down at the table

"Is it alright if I go to New York with Fiona and Adam for a couple days" I replied

"I don't know sweetie what about classes?" she asked, I rolled my eyes of course she would ask that. But she must of forgot that starting today was reading week, so technically I didn't have any classes to attend

"Mom this week is reading week remember no classes" I replied

"Right well are you sure Fiona and Adam are going with you?" she asked

Typical her.

"Yes mom I already said that" I replied annoyingly

"Alright I guess you can go but Clare make sure to be safe" she said

"I will I promise" I said as I got up. I was half way down the hallway when I bumped into my mom's boyfriend he smelled of beer and smoke. Oh god here we go.

"Where do you think your going?" he said slurring every second word

"To go pack" I replied

"Pack for what? Is your fat ass finally moving out?" he asked, God I really hated this guy

"No I'm not moving out but I am getting away from your actual fat ass for a week" I spat at him

"What did you just say" he replied angerly, you could tell when he was getting mad because his face starts to turn red and he does this really stupid thing with his face, it was pretty funny actually

"I said I'm getting away from your actual fat ass for the week" I replied more slowly this time

"You little bitch your going to pay for that" he said as he stumbled closer to me before I could say anything or move out of the way his fist came right in contact with my face. Of course after wards he fell over and I took that chance to escape and ran all the way upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper to hold against my nose while I went to pack.

When I finished packing I sat on my bed and waited for Adam and Fiona, I was looking at an old yearbook for two years ago. On one page was Degrassi's best couples and of course right there in the center was Eli and I. I started to cry, I really missed those days. I sometimes wonder what would happen if Eli actually didn't go and follow his dream sure we would still be together and everything, but Eli would probably be really upset that he didn't take the chance to make his dream happen and then that would just make me feel guilty.

Then I started to have second thoughts of going to New York. What if he moved on already I mean I know it's only been a few day's but still a person like him would most likely have girls crawling all over him. Or what if I got there and he didn't even want to see my face or slammed the door in my face. Before I could actually talk myself out of this I heard a honk outside. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs saying bye to my mom on the way. When I got out there Adam was standing by the trunk with it open so I could pit my bags into the back.

"Clare please tell me whatever happened to your nose was not because of him" said Adam as we got into the car, Fiona was in the front seat with Adam while I was in the back.

"Actually he did" I said

"Clare I think you should tell the police" said Fiona

"I would if I wasn't so scared of him" I said looking down at my fingers and then out the window. After that everything was quiet. Adam and Fiona started talking about something while I sat in the back just watching the building and houses pass me by. In a few hours I would be in New York either safe with Eli or getting my heart teared out because I was too late.

**So what did you guys think? Read and review please :) once again I am really sorry for this late update I have been really busy with school and I also had a hard time writing this chapter, stupid writers block anyways would it be too much to ask for a little help like could you guys give me an idea or something you would like to see happens with Eli and Clare in New York. If you could I would love you forever lol :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: alright here is chapter eight, and oh a special thanks goes out to iamgoldd, who gave me the idea for this chapter and to all the others who did give me an idea thank you:D, I loved all of your ideas but this one just kind of jumped out at me and this one kind of went with how I was planning out to do it in the first place.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi sadly.. Or the song Baby Blue Eyes by A rocket to The Moon**

**Clare's Point of View **

I was so glad to finally be in New York. Don't get me wrong I love Adam and Fiona and all but sometimes their just too much. I guess this is what it felt like for Adam when he hung out with Eli and I. Anyways after about ten hours, yes I said ten it would have been shorter if Fiona wasn't making us stop every like hour but we finally managed to arrive in New York before it got too late.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked as we walked out of the Coyne residence

"Actually were going to see a show" replied Fiona

"What kind of show would that be my dearest sister?" asked Declan as he joined us outside as we waited for the car

"Well see there's this group and their playing at a club tonight and I know Clare really wants to see them" replied Fiona

"Wait what I do?" I asked confused as the car pulled up to the sidewalk and we got in. Declan and I in the back and Fiona and Adam in the front.

"Yes Clare you do" replied Adam

"Can I at least know who they are?" asked Declan

"Gravity" replied Fiona

Oh god oh god oh god. I thought I would at least have a day to think over what I wanted to say to him not eight freaking hours. Now were on our way to a club too see them preform, why does god hate me so much right now. Don't get me wrong I'd rather get this done and over with right now but I don't even know what I'm going to say to him.

"Wait isn't that the band Eli is in?" asked Declan, no shit Sherlock

"Why yes it is" replied Adam

"Well this is sure to be an interesting night" mumbled Declan as we pulled up to the club

"Wait we have a bit of a problem here" I said as we were getting out

"What is that?" asked Fiona

"How are Adam and I going to get in" I replied

"Don't worry Clare this club is for people eighteen and over" said Fiona

"Oh" was all I said as we walked to the back of the line, I couldn't help notice the people that were coming to this club looked like they were younger then at least sixteen it was kind of sickening if you ask me. They all looked like a bunch of sluts with their short ass skirts where their asses were hanging out of then and their shirts, oh my god let's not even start about them

By the time we got into the club it was crowded you could barely move and there was nowhere to stand. Lucky for Adam and I we had the Coyne twins with us, so like the rich people they are-not that I'm complaining-we got to be in the VIP section of the club where it just happened to be the only place that wasn't crowded which if you asked me was freaking sweet.

"This is sick" said Adam as we took our seats

"You act like you've never been in a VIP section before" giggled Fiona

"That's because I haven't, hello unlike you I'm not you know blessed" he said just as the lights went out and everyone had started to scream especially the girls. My heart started to beat faster and I became more nervous as the lights came back on and showed a very sexy looking Eli holding the microphone.

"Hello New York how is everybody doing tonight" he said into the microphone

"Ahh" everybody screamed

"Well see we kind of have a problem, Jake here lost his voice so we were going to cancel the show because we didn't have our truly amazing singer" he said as everyone cried" But he decided to switch it up as he will be on guitar tonight, so that means you will be listening to my sexy voice instead" he smiled, I looked over at Adam who was looking at me and fake gaging I laughed. "You guys don't mind do you?" he asked the crowd once again screamed "Alright well the first song I will be doing is a new one that I actually myself wrote a couple of days ago, It's called Baby Blue Eyes, this song is dedicated to one of the most important girls in my life even though right about now she hates my guts and doesn't want me in her life I wish she was here so she could hear it though but she's not she's back home in Toronto" he said sadly, Oh Eli you have no idea. Just then the band started playing and Eli's oh so sexy voice had started to sing. Damn his voice could just make you melt it was so deep and sexy.

_My eyes are no good- blind without her,  
the way she moves, I never doubt her.  
When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams.  
She's a doll, a catch, a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner;  
Could ever grasp or understand just what she means._

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night.  
Well baby,  
Stand here, holdin' my sides,  
Close your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right.  
And I may feel like a fool,  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with you.  
Oh...

I drive her home when she can't stand,  
I like to think I'm a better man  
For not lettin' her do what she's been, known to do.  
She wears heels and she always falls,  
Don't let her think she's a know-it-all.  
But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right.  
My eyes don't believe her,  
But my heart, swears by her.

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby,  
Stand here, holdin' my sides,  
Close your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right.  
And I may feel like a fool,  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with you.  
Oh...  
Can't get you out of mind.

I swear, I've been there.  
I swear, I've done that.  
I'll do whatever it takes, just to see those

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)  
Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,  
Close your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right.  
And I may feel like a fool,  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with those

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)  
Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,  
I'm closin' your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right. (every moment feels right)

My eyes are no good- blind without her,  
The way she moves, I never doubt her.  
When she talks, she somehow creeps into my, dreams.  


There were no words to describe that song besides fucking amazing; I wasn't stupid I knew he was talking about me unless he was with another girl in Toronto as well which I know he wasn't. After they were finished Adam looked over at me and I looked at him and smiled. After the band left the stage some people started to leave but the DJ came back on and the people who stayed started to either dance or go to the bar.

"Well I'm going to the bar anybody want anything?" asked Declan

"Nope I'm good" replied Adam

"Get me something I don't care just get me something" said Fiona

"Clare what about you?" asked Declan

"Nothing I'm fine" I replied not really paying attention I was too busy looking around for Eli. I was just about to give up when suddenly I saw Jake enter a room on the door it said dressing room "Guy's I'll be right back" I said to Fiona and Adam who were deep in conversation about something. As I pushed my way through the crowd someone had spilled their drink onto my sweater. I swore under my breath and took it off and wrapped it around my waist as I continued to push my way through either getting dirty looks or someone bitching at me along the way. After about fifteen minutes of pushing my way through I was standing in front of the door the only problem was it was guarded.

"Can I help you miss?" asked one of the body guards

"Actually I came to see Eli" I replied

"I don't think so" he said

I crossed my arms and glared at him" It's not like I'm going to rape him or anything, I'm a uh old friend of his" I said

"Your name?" he asked

"Clare" I replied

"As in Clare Edwards?" he asked

I smiled so this guy knew who I was" The one and only" I replied as the guy leaned over and started to whisper something to the guy beside him. I heard him say my name a couple of times and the two guys looked at me and both smiled. I was actually starting to get creeped out by them and by the way they were looking at me as if I were a piece of meat.

"Right this way Miss" said the other guy as they both moved out of my way so I could go past them. Once I was past them I grabbed for the door handle but then I paused. I was trying to collect my thoughts as I was suddenly very nervous. What would he say or would he even care? Of course he would don't be so stupid Clare. I took a couple of deep breaths and turned the door knob. What I saw when I opened it was something I couldn't believe. There in the middle of the room surrounded by the coffee table was the band but something else, something that looked like drugs which not a shocker probably was. But the person who was about to snort it up was him. There was Eli bent over, just as he was about to do it I accidently said his name out loud not meaning too.

"Eli"

**Eli's Point of View**

After the show was finished the boys and I headed back into the dressing room. Everyone was so pumped and excited where as I on the other hand I was still pretty broken up about everything that had happened a few days ago. But for the bands sake so they didn't have to hear me whine I acted just like them. Once in the room I walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and joined the boys on the couch.

"So I have something for you guys" said Carson

"What's that?" asked Eric

"Jake can you go get it from Rob" replied Carson, Jake nodded his head as he left to go and grab whatever it was Carson was talking about from one of our body guards. As he did that I removed my black plain t-shirt and replaced it with my grey dead hand t-shirt. As I was removing it I looked down at my chained and smiled when I saw Clare's purity ring. She had given it to me after the first time we made love. That night was perfect it was the day of our one year anniversary. I was surprised that night at first because I actually couldn't believe that she was breaking her whole waiting for marriage thing just for me. Sleeping with Julia was nothing like it was when I was with Clare. With Clare it was perfect and we fit perfectly together no girl could ever compare or replace Clare even if she didn't want me I was still always going to belong to her and no one else. I was pulled out of my thought's when the door banged closed and I looked up to see Jake holding a bag with white powder. Oh god I knew what it was I wasn't stupid of course I knew what it was I just stopped using it like a month ago.

"So do you boy's want?" asked Carson as Jake handed him the bag and he dumped it onto the tray that was in front of him

Of course Jake and Eric both nodded their heads. As for me I just sat there staring at the table, sure I missed doing it and getting the high feeling from it but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't not after what happened the first time.

"I can't" I replied

"Why not?" asked Carson

"You're kidding me right guy's I just got out of rehab a month ago because of this" I replied

"Come on Eli just once more please" pleaded Eric

"Yeah Eli once more then you won't have to do it with us anymore besides it will make you feel better and forget everything that happened with that Clare girl besides you look like you could use it" said Carson. I knew they were pressuring me and I shouldn't really be doing it but it was just sitting there calling my name. I could hear the voice in my head saying _Come on Eli just this once it's not like Clare or the doctor from the rehab centre is here to see you do it._ I finally gave in and grabbed the straw from Carson's and he smiled at me. I got down onto the floor and bent over the table and put the straw to the meth and leaned over. I was just about to do it when I heard the door being banged open and someone say my name.

"Eli" said the familiar voice

I knew that voice, I turned my head and there she was standing in the door way.

Clare.

Before I could say or do anything she looked at me once more and ran off slamming the door behind her. I got up from where I was crouching over the table and started to run after her, ignoring the guys as they called my name. What the hell was she doing here in New York? Oh god if she's been here the whole time that means she heard the song that I wrote. But what I still didn't get is why she would come to New York in the first place when she told me she had wanted nothing to do with me unless she had changed her mind.

I found her she was standing with Adam, Fiona and Fiona's brother Declan. They were just leaving, Adam was trying to calm her down and Fiona and Declan were getting their coats. None of them had heard me approached but Adam did see me and glared. Clare then saw him and followed his gaze and when she saw me she whispered something to Adam and he whispered something back that caused her to nod her head. Then Adam turned to Fiona and her brother and they both wrapped their arms around Clare's shoulder and went outside. After they were gone Adam approached me.

"Is there something you would like me to say to Clare?" he asked

"Can't I tell her myself" I replied

He laughed then shook his head" As of right now no actually you can't" he said "So unless you want me to tell her something then I think I'm going to leave to see how she is doing" he said as he started to walk away

"Adam wait" I called

"What?" he asked turning back around

"It wasn't what it looked like" I replied

"Then what was it Eli because from what Clare said it sounded like you were starting to use again" he said

"I know it was stupid of me alright but I don't know the guys were going on about how it would make me feel better and how I looked like I needed it and shit and I just let them pressure me into it, They also told me it would help me forget Clare" I said

"And is that what you wanted to do forget about Clare?" asked Adam

"No of course not but with everything that happened I don't think she would care what I did" I replied

"Well your wrong there" he said

"I figured that as soon as I saw her standing there, anyways what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"You should ask Clare not me" he replied

"But she doesn't want to talk to me as you just said" I said

"And when as that ever stopped you before?" he asked

"Never" I replied

"Exactly now let's go before I suddenly change my mind and beat the crap out of you" he said

"Adam you couldn't hurt a fly" I laughed

"Shut up I could too" he said punching my arm hard. Holy fuck this boy sure got stronger over the years. Adam then noticed me holding my arm and smiled as we walked out of the club and flagged down a taxi that took us back to the Coyne's place. We were halfway there when I suddenly started to get nervous, Adam sensed it because he turned to look at me

"Don't worry Eli there's nothing to be worried about" he said

I snorted and he laughed

"Besides the worst Clare could do to you is well actually never mind let's not go there" he said as the cab stopped out of a tall building and we both got out. Once inside we took the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened Fiona was standing there and when she saw me she shot an evil look to Adam who just shrugged.

"Where is she?" asked Adam

"In the guestroom on the left the first door, what is he doing here" she snapped

"He came to talk to her" replied Adam

"Well if he hurt's her anymore I will personally have his balls removed" she said as she walked away.

Adam looked at me and laughed at me as he motioned for me to follow him upstairs as soon as we got up there he left me and went back down stairs probably going to try to calm Fiona down. I stood outside the door for a little while I could hear her in there crying and it broke my heart. I hated to see when Clare cried it bugged the crap out of me to see her hurt. I really wanted to beat myself up because I knew I was the reason for this. I knocked on the door lightly and she stopped crying.

"Go away Fiona I told you I was fine" she called

"It's not Fiona it's me" I said

She didn't say anything instead I heard her shuffle around and then she opened the door.

"What are you doing here" she sneered

"I came to talk to you" I said

"What makes you think I want to listen?" she asked

"Come on Clare please just let me explain and if you still don't want to talk to me afterwards I'll leave you alone for good" I replied

She stood there for a couple minutes considering if she would let me or not probably. Then she moved out of the way and motioned for me to come in and I did closing the door behind me.

**Oh my god longest chapter I have written lol anyways what did you guys think? was it bad or good lol/ read and review please **


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: Here is Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**And I know you guys are reading this so do you mind please reviewing at the end **

**Eli's Point of View **

I stood awkwardly in front of the closed door while Clare was sitting on the bed with her head down. Once she had let me in the room she had went back to the bed and started to cry again. I watched her for a bit then the sight of seeing her cry was killing me so I turned my gaze to look at my shoes.

"I thought you came here to explain not look at your shoes" said Clare. I looked up and saw that Clare was now staring at me. Her eyes were all red and puffy along with her nose.

"I did but then you started to cry again so I just decided to wait until you were done" I said sitting down in front of the door. I was getting tired of standing.

"Oh well why are you here, what did you need to explain?" she asked reaching over to the night stand and grabbed a tissue and blew her nose and then threw it into the garbage.

"It wasn't what it looked like what you saw tonight" I replied

"Then what was it, you just happened to bending over to blow something off the table with the tray and drugs beside you?" she snapped

"Clare come on besides the boys said I would forget you" I mumbled hoping that she wouldn't hear me but knowing Clare and her hearing she would

"So you wanted to forget about me?" she asked. I looked up at her and I noticed that she was about to start crying again. I don't know why she cared so much. She is the one that told me she wanted nothing to do with me anymore.

"Why do you even care? You're the one that said you wanted nothing to do with me" I replied

"Why do you think I'm here Eli?" she asked

I stopped for a second and thought about it. Why was she here? Was it because of me? Was it because she didn't actually mead what she had said about not wanting anything to do with me. Could it be possible that Clare Edwards does actually want me in her life?

"Because you wanted to see Declan" I replied

She looked at me and laughed and I mean actually laughed. Okay so obviously what I said wasn't true.

"Is that what you think, Geez Eli are you really that dumb?" she asked

"Well I don't know what are you doing here Clare?" I snapped at her. I was getting annoyed

"Because I was wrong" she said dropping her head and looking at her shoes. Alright I was officially lost, what possible could this girl be wrong about?

"Wrong what about?" I asked in a softer tone voice

"Not wanting to be with you, I want to be with you Eli I really do but I'm scared at the same time" she replied. I walked over to her and stood in front of her. I placed my finger under her chin and moved her head so she was looking at me. Staring into those big blue eyes of her I knew what she was saying was true. I could see it in her eyes. The love she had for me but also at the same time the how scared she was.

"What's there to be scared about?" I whispered

"I'm scared to fall in love with you again, to give you my heart again" she replied

I swallowed the big lump that was forming in my throat. She had her reasons to say what she said and I respected that but she needed to know that I would never do it again. I know it's going to be hard but she has at least has to trust me on this and that we could make this work if we really wanted too.

"Clare you know I love you right?" I asked

"Yes of course I do" she replied looking at me, she was confused I could tell

"Well if we both love each other and want to be with each other don't you think we could make this work, I know it's going to be hard Clare but I promise you that any chance I can get I will come and see you except when I start touring because it might be hard, but we will not be on tour long maybe the most is six months" I said, she was about to say something but I cut her off I wasn't finished " Clare I promise you with everything inside of me that we can make this work and that I will never in my life ever break your heart again" I said. I wanted to say more but I just didn't know how to tell her.

"Okay" she said softly

I didn't quiet hear her "What?" I asked

"I said okay Eli" she said

"Does that mean-" I started but didn't finished. I was at loss of words I couldn't believe this was she actually saying yes to giving us another chance?

"Yes Eli now just shut up and kiss me" she said. What a demanding girl but it was a turn on. I did what I was told and leaned down and pressed my lips to her soft ones. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck tangling her hands in my hair. I put my hands on her waist and pressed her closer to me. I missed this, I missed her soft lips, I missed her hands in my hair and most of all I just missed her. But I did it because Clare Edwards was finally mine again. I was just about to deepen it when there was a knock on the door. Clare pulled away and I heard myself growl. Whoever was at the door better have a good reason for interrupting us.

"Come in" said Clare. The door opened and in came Adam. He looked at us and smiled. I was trying to figure out why he was smiling when I noticed I still had my hands on Clare's waist and she still had her arms around my neck. But that didn't last long because Clare moved away. I glared at Adam and he just smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was just going to see if everything was okay, but seeing the way you two just were I guess it is" he said

"Is that all you wanted?" asked Clare

"Well I also wanted to know if you guys wanted to come downstairs and watch a movie with Fiona and I, unless you guys are too busy up here" he said

"We would love to come and watch a movie with you guys wouldn't we Eli?" she asked looking at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Actually I didn't I just wanted to stay up here with her and talk and cuddle.

"I guess so" I mumbled

"Great well I'll meet you guys down there, don't be too long" said Adam as he winked at the both of us and left the room. I looked at Clare who had turned a bright red and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked playfully glaring at me

"You're cute when you blush" I replied

"Shut up" she said playfully hitting my shoulder

"Ouch women what happened to violence never being the answer" I said, she giggled and I smiled at her reaching out and pulled her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she buried her face into my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

"I could get use to this" she said looking up at me

"Same here blue eyes same here" I said

"Well I guess we should go downstairs before Adam come up here again" she said

"Do we really have to go watch the movie with them" I whined

"Yes we really do Eli now come on let's go" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and down the stairs

"Such a demanding girl Eli likes" I said as we joined Adam and Fiona in the living room. They were both cuddle up on the big couch. So that left Clare and me with the love seat which we gladly took. Fiona looked at me and glared, I guess she was still pissed off at me.

The rest of the night we all just watched movies. After that we all went our separate ways Adam and Fiona to Fiona's room and Clare and I back to the guestroom. At first it was kind of awkward, but then we got more comfortable and it was alright.

**The Next Morning**

I was awoken by the bright sun that was shining in my eyes. I buried myself deeper under the covers and let out a grown. Beside me Clare moved so she was lying on her stomach and threw her arm around my chest. I turned my head and looked at her. She had a smile on her face.

"I know you're awake" I said

"No I'm not" she mumbled

"If you weren't you wouldn't of replied" I said

"Shut up" she said as she moved closer to me and layed her head on my chest. She started to play with my chain "I can't believe you still have this" she said

I looked down at what she was talking about and noticed she was playing with her purity ring that was on my necklace. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked

She shrugged and looked up at me" I don't know I just thought maybe you would of gotten rid of it" she said

"I would never get rid of it" I said wrapping my arm around her waist

She giggled" You're cute" she then sat up and looked down at me" So what are we going to do today?" she asked

"I don't know what do you want to do today?" I asked

Before she could reply there was a knock on the door

"Clare Eli get your asses up your coming with Fiona and I today" said Adam

"Where are we going?" asked Clare

"I don't know Fiona won't tell me she just told me to tell you guys to get up and get dressed and meet us down stairs" he replied

"Do you think it would be possible if we could stop at my place first? So I can get something to change in?" I asked

"Of course I'm not walking around with a smelly person all day" he replied

"Hey I don't smell" I said

"Whatever just hurry up" he said. We listened to him walk down the hall way and then down the stairs.

Clare climbed off the bed and walked over to her suitcase to find something to wear. I just watched her from where I was now sitting. I couldn't believe this just yesterday I was moping around with a broken heart but today I actually had the girl of my dreams by my side again. This time would really be different I was going to work my ass off to make this relationship work. It's going to be a lot of work I know but I'm willing to work on it.

"Uhm Eli" said Clare pulling me out of my thoughts

"Yes?" I asked

"Could you possibly get out so I can change" she replied biting her lip nervously

"Right well I'm going to go join Adam and Fiona down stairs don't be too long Blue Eyes" I said getting up and walking over to her and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled as I left the room shutting the door behind me.

"So Eli you and Clare eh?" said Adam as I walked into the kitchen where he was sitting with a bowl of cereal in front of him

"What about Clare and I" I replied sitting down beside him

"You two finally made up right or did I just so happen to see you guys for kiss no reason and you just stayed with her for no reason last night?" he asked

"Nope you're definitely right we are officially back together" I replied smiling. It's been a year since I actually smiled like this. Adam and I high fived and he went back to eating while I just stared at the counter top. I was so absorbed in it for some reason that I didn't hear anyone actually walk in the kitchen until a certain someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Should I be jealous?" the voice whispered in my ear and I shivered from it.

I turned around and came face to face with big blue eyes, Clare looked amazing as always. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and wait was that my black Dead Hand T-shit she was wearing?

"Nope definitely nothing to be jealous about" I replied "Nice shirt by the way" I smiled

She looked down at the shirt then looked back up at me and smiled "Yeah it is a pretty great shirt isn't, the guy who gave it to me is pretty great too" she giggled. That was something I have totally missed about her.

I raised my eyebrow" Don't you mean stole from him?" I teased

"Me steal? Never" she replied

"Do you guys mind not flirting around me it still makes me sick" said Adam who looked totally horrified. Clare giggled and blushed as she sat down on my lap and I snaked my arms around her waist holding onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"It's payback for the car ride up here" said Clare as she glared at Adam. I looked between the two of them and laughed.

"What happened?" I asked

"Fiona and him oh god you should have been there it was like living in a nightmare" she said burying her head into my shoulder

"Now you know how I felt every time the three of us were together you two were horrible with the PDA" said Adam

"No we weren't" she protested

"He's right Blue Eyes we were" I said. She bit my shoulder hard and I yelped. She looked at me and smiled

"Why couldn't you've just of agreed with me" she pouted sticking her bottom lip out. God she was adorable when she did that. I kissed her nose and she giggled.

"Guy's come on I'm trying to eat here" whined Adam

"Oh Adam suck it up" said Fiona as she entered the kitchen and went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water

"So what are we doing today Fi?" asked Clare

"Well I was going to take you guys to go see the statue of Liberty then maybe go to Time Square shopping" she replied. I groaned and everyone turned to glare at me" If you don't want to go you welcome to go home" she snapped

"Fine maybe I will" I snapped right back at her. Alright I got it Fiona was mad at me but seriously did she have to be so mean.

"Eli please don't go" Clare whispered

"Why I'd rather not be bitched at all day" I said

Clare then turned to Fiona

"Alright Fi we get it Eli messed up last night and I know you don't like what he did too me but do you think you could be a bit nicer to him and give him a break" she said

Fiona sighed and then turned to me" I'm sorry Eli, it's just I don't want to see Clare hurt again and it really pissed me off of what you did too her and because of last night so I guess in a way you could say Clare has become like a sister too me and I don't like to see her hurt" she said

"It's fine I get where you're coming from, if I were you I would be the same towards me" I said

"As long as you promise to never hurt her again" she said

"I promise never to hurt her again ever believe me if I do I'll kill myself before you get the chance to" I said

"Well as much as I love hearing about Eli killing himself do you think we could possibly get going" said Adam. I glared at him and he smiled. Fiona nodded and with that we were off for one of the longest days ever well at least for me.

**Read and Review please **


End file.
